He's Alive
by CullenLove002
Summary: Fred gets saved during the Battle of Hogwarts - so what will he do with the rest of his life? Addresses most of the characters after the Dark Lord's defeat - Fred's POV. R&R please! I just couldn't let Fred go.


**Is anybody else having as tough a time as I am living with the fact that Fred is gone? Well, here's how I cope; Denial! And here is my story of how Fred lives. I created a love interest with a generic name because any other name I gave her sounded too fake. He needed somebody who wasn't already occupied to save him anyways. Enjoy!**

The castle was in total chaos. Walls were starting to crumble all around the hall as I battled Rookwood in the middle of it all. Percy was fighting not far from me, shouting curses loudly at the masked Death Eater in front of him. "_Sectumsempra_!" I shouted and twirled my wand at my opponent, who dodged it by mere centimeters. I muttered something unintelligible under my breath and ran out of the way of a green flash of light. Someone screamed and I turned to see Sara, who had been in my year from Hufflepuff, writhing on the ground – evidently under the cruciatus curse – just as an enormous rock began to tumble from the ceiling.

With a swish and flick of my wand, I saved the boulder from toppling over her, then thrust it in Rookwood's direction. The Death Eater's eyes widened and cast the boulder aside, only to hit the Death Eater torturing the girl. Sara gasped and looked around, then scrambled hurriedly to her feet, casting spells angrily at a Death Eater who was laughing manically while running after a first year girl.

From the end of the hall, I saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione emerging from the great domed archway, scanning the room as they ran with eyes alit and crazed. There seemed to be an explosion coming from behind them, attracting the attention of the Minister.

"Potter!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention in the room. Death Eaters turned, momentarily distracted, and fighters took the advantage to curse their opponents to give Harry time to escape. The minister raised his wand toward the trio and opened his mouth. Percy was the first to take action.

"Hello, Minister!" he called, a look of exhilaration on his freckled face, "Did I mention I'm resigning?" And he shot a stream of red light from his wand.

I dodged out of the way of a curse from Rookwood and threw my head back in laughter, "You're joking Perce!" Where had _this _Percy been my whole childhood? His face was alit with energy and his usually neatly combed hair was askew. The horn rimmed glasses were cracked from the chaos and I'd never felt more close to him.

"Fred! Look out!" I heard someone scream, and the next thing I knew I was being knocked sideways by someone small, just as a flash of green light flew by.

I hit the floor with a thud, wincing – there would definitely be a bruise there. I coughed and struggled to get a look at who had hit me, blinking in the dust and raising my wand to defend myself. "Fred!" I heard Percy call, "Fred?"

"I'm down here," I called and waved some more dust away from me. Flashes of lights continued to shoot past just above my head, the only indication that I hadn't disappeared into a cloud of dirt. As it cleared, I could finally see what had tackled me – it was Sara. She was looking up at me with deep, dark brown eyes filled with concern. "You alright?" she asked. My heartstrings gave a small tug as I recalled all the times I'd stared into those eyes, holding her hands in mine in the shadows of a dark corridor.

"Thanks to you," I said as I began to get up, and held out my hand to assist her. Another curse came flying out of no where but Sara released my hand, flicked her wand and shouted "_Protego_!"

"Everybody RUN!" I heard Ron shout, and the walls around began to rumble. Rocks began to clatter to the floor. Percy grabbed me by the arm and began to pull, ushering me to move forward. As I sped up I turned slightly to see Sara just behind us, running toward the exit and dodging falling rocks. "Go, go, go!" She urged.

The gap in the wall sealed up only seconds after we left the hall, and deafening sound of rocks colliding filled the new hall. There were more fighters here. Across the hall I could see Ginny dueling a masked Death Eater. I raised my wand and fired a curse that hit him straight in the chest. Ginny turned around and grinned at me with a look of relief on her face to see three members of her family, as well as Harry and Hermione, emerging from the wreckage, "Nice one, Fred!" I heard George shout.

He was not far from Ginny. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sprinted past him, running straight for the exit to the grounds.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Sara shout as Rodolphus began to sprint after the three of them. "_Levicorpus_!" And with that Lestrange was hung up by his ankle, hanging in mid air. She chortled and threw him aside, clattering into a wall. He slid down, unconscious.

Falling back into concentration, I picked up a Death Eater of my own. The battle raged on. It felt like ages that it continued; A bead of sweat was dripping down my nose and my arms felt weak. I was running on fumes, off the steam of adrenalin, my body's natural instinct. Flight wasn't an option now, and so I fought. I kept an eye out for my family members. I saw Ginny dueling with George and Percy against a pair of Death Eaters, I saw Mum and Bill with Fluer running in all directions to fight the more experienced scum.

But we were losing. Badly. It took all my concentration not to run and shout as I saw Remus fall to the ground, defeated. There were the bodies of young children who had stayed behind, foolishly, to help – among them was the helpless dolt Colin Creevey. I blinked back a tear and continued to fire curses at every Death Eater I could see, praying that it would do some good. We needed help, and no matter how many nameless wizards or witches I could see running through the crowd, it wasn't enough.

And suddenly a voice rang out. A cold, high voice that caused everyone in the room to freeze – students and Death Eaters alike – and sent shivers running down my spine.

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." George was by my side, eyes wide looking out the window toward the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny moving toward us. She came between George and I and took each of our hands, falling into my shoulder.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

"'Lord Voldemort is merciful'," Ginny scoffed, "Speaking in the third person doesn't make you any cooler, Voldy," Ginny muttered, shaking with rage, a tear running down her freckled face.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." There was a slight pause. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The last note of his voice hung in the air, and all around people began to mutter. I looked around and found that each Death Eater had vanished out of thin air. Then people began to call for their loved ones. Voices screaming names of family members and friends. Though it was enough to make anyone cry, I stayed strong.

"Ginny!" I heard Mum calling. "Ron! Fred!" I saw her come into view, "George! Bill! Percy!" she was running frantically, scanning the crowd.

"Over here," George called weakly.

"Oh thank heavens," she sighed and rushed forward. Ginny was the first to move, and ran to hug our mother.

"You don't think he'll give himself up do you?" She whispered, eyes wide, as they walked, arms linked, toward our group, "He won't do it, he can't."

"Of course not, dear," Mum whispered, stroking Ginny's hair, and then holding out her free hand for George and I to step forward. Percy came bustling into view, and I could see Bill and Fluer walking toward us, holding each other tightly as if to let go of one another would cut their life line. "Harry knows we'll keep fighting,"

"Where is he, then? And Ron? Hermione?" George asked, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I'm sure they're all safe," Dad said as he came in through the crowd. "They had a job to do, remember?" He put an arm around Mum. "Nymphadora is dead,"

Mum let out a gasp. "But, but Remus..."

"Gone as well," Dad said, choking on his words.

"Teddy..." she whispered. Nobody said a word, all we could do for a long moment was stand in a huddle, mourning and finally breathing in, soaking in the wonderful truth that we were all still alive.

Ted Lupin would grow up parentless then. He would never know how brilliant his dad was, or how quirky his mum could be... I couldn't believe that Remus and Tonks were dead... but as I looked around me, the bodies lying everywhere and people sobbing over their loved ones, I knew it was true. By the door, I could see Sara kneeling over the body of a kid that couldn't be more than fourteen.

In all the times I had seen Sara, through the good times and the bad, I had never seen her so distraught. And even though things had ended between us when I carelessly left school, I knew I had to help her. I turned from my family, gave an acknowledging nod to George, and walked toward her.

She was brushing his hair from his face sadly, and I could see her small frame shaking. Her dark brown hair was singed a bit in the back, and strands of it had fallen in front of her face. The boy had a pale, freckled face, and his robes indicated that he was from Hufflepuff. "Who was he?" I asked gently. Sara looked up, and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. She sniffed.

"Eldon, My cousin's son... or first cousin once removed... the one I used to babysit."

"I'm so sorry," I said, and knelt down beside her. "What... what was he like?"

At this she smiled a little, "The greatest kid. He used to tell jokes that didn't make any sense, but he had an infectious laugh so everyone would laugh along with him anyways." she paused and closed her eyes, sad again. "He shouldn't have stayed behind."

"Nobody should have had to go through what he did, this world isn't what it used to be," I paused and put my hand lightly on hers, "Thank you, for saving my life."

She looked up at me with those deep brown eyes, "You saved me, before that,"

I nodded, "True, but it doesn't make me any less grateful."

"You're welcome, then,"

"Not many people would have thrown themselves in the way of a curse to save someone," I noted. "Your way of saving a life was more creative than mine."

She smiled and blushed, "I guess I forgot about my wand. I saw it happen before it did, and for a moment I lost myself. I just ran."

"I'm glad you did it, or else we wouldn't be sitting here having this lovely conversation."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I'd missed her. I regretted leaving without saying goodbye. I had sent an owl with an apology after George and I had fled the school, but the only response I'd gotten was a short letter about how we should let it end there, while it would still be a clean break. I'd been daft enough to believe that was what she really wanted, and when I'd finally come to my senses, it had been too late.

"MUM!" I heard someone shout, echoing off the walls. I looked toward the source of the sound and saw Ron, hand in hand with Hermione, running toward our family. I sighed in relief.

"Would you mind helping me move him?" Sara asked, recalling my attention. She motioned toward Eldon. "I don't think I could carry him by myself."

I shook my head, "No problem," I turned and shouted, "Oi! George! Some help?" George looked toward me and walked over. He gave me a quick, meaningful look, glancing to and from Sara's face before she could look up. In one quick motion, we had grasped Eldon's body firmly and were carrying him through the corridor toward the Great Hall, where it seemed everyone was bringing their dead.

"You didn't have to, I could have helped," Sara said as we set him down.

"No trouble," I said.

"None at all," said George.

Through the Hall doors, I saw our family pour in, carrying the bodies of Remus and Tonks. And behind them, I could see Harry staring in, a glazed look on his face. I grimaced.

"You don't think he'd...?"

"Nah, he's not that daft," George said.

"I always admired his courage," Sara mused quietly. "I couldn't imagine going through what he has," she paused a moment and then said, "I always believed him, you know, about Him being back. I was friends with Cedric Diggory...The ministry was selling dung when they tried to discredit Harry. No freak accident could have done Cedric in."

"Harry's always been made out of some stronger mettle than man," George said sadly.

I looked back to Sara. She was staring across the room as the bodies, young and old, were carried in. I hadn't seen her since the day we'd left.. I'd done my best to move on with my life – and had been pretty well, to be honest. But even after all this time, she was there in my mind. My first real girlfriend, the first girl I'd ever loved. I felt like a fool to have let it fallen apart.

At the front of the room, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in front of Dumbledore's usual podium with a grim look on his dark face. "Ladies and gentleman, If I could have your attention for a moment." The room grew quiet instantly. "I'd like to have a moment of silence for all the brave souls who lost their lives this evening. Let us bow our heads and remember their courage as they fought for what they believed in, for the freedom of magical and non-magical creatures alike, to make this world a better place to live in for future generations. For this, we thank them."

Everyone on the room bowed their heads. Small sobs and sniffs echoed around the room as if it were empty. Sara took a step closer to my side and grasped the arm of my robe for support, and I could hear her breathing hitch as she tried not to dissolve into tears again.

After a few minutes, Kingsley cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now, if I could speak to the staff members of Hogwarts and the leading members of the Order of the Phoenix before the battle recommences." I saw Dad kiss Mum and stride off toward the front of the room, where Professor McGonigal was already standing, wiping tears from under her square spectacles.

I felt Sara let go of my robes and I turned to look at her. There was a fire in her dark eyes that I hadn't seen before – a blazing, hard look of determination. "Lord Voldemort can bite me." she spat, "I'm tired of seeing children dead on the front line of this war. It ends tonight."

I nodded in agreement and George raised a fake glass, "Hear, hear," That was always the thing I loved about Sara. Her courage. Her determination to fight for what she believed in, to do the right thing. I'd first noticed it on the Quidditch pitch – she had played chaser expertly for Hufflepuff.

Just then Mum came bustling over. "Hello deary," she said to Sara. "Do you have any family here?" Sara shook her head. "Are they...?"

"My mum was killed 'bout a month ago. Dad's a muggle. My brother is nine – they're both in hiding right now. Haven't seen them since the fall of the Ministry."

"Poor dear," Mum said and gave Sara a hug, who fell into the embrace. "Why don't you come stand with our family? You're very welcome to, if you'd like. Fred? George?" she motioned for us to follow and we started to head toward the end of Gryffindor table where our family was gathered.

I hadn't told mum about my love affair in my sixth and seventh year, the only ones in my family who had known were George, who would obviously know, and Bill, who was, in many ways, my mentor. I'd told him everything about her once I'd met her, and wrote to him nearly weekly about the way she made me feel, how I should handle those feelings.

I turned and held out a hand for Sara, who took it, looking dead ahead, and followed. Percy was sitting next to Charlie, both of them deep in discussion. Bill and Fluer were still linked at the hip, the former stroking the latter's hair. Ron had his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. I looked to George and we exchanged a look that clearly said _Well its about damn time_.

"They'll be coming from the forrest, so I think if we can push them back till reinforcements come, we have a shot at winning this," Charlie was saying.

"Not likely, if they've got their giants smashing people around – it'll be chaos on our side." Percy said.

"Well what if we had a team of wizards to focus on the giants specifically?" Bill added. "They have a weak spot just like every other creature. If we could get ten or fifteen wizards to aim for that weak spot, we could take care of that aspect."

"Good idea," Percy nodded, "How much time have we got left?"

"Ten minutes, if that," Ron muttered.

"Hey, where's Ginny got to?" George asked, looking around. Mum looked around frantically, and sighed when she saw Ginny walking in the front doors of the hall, holding the hand of a third year girl who was crying. They came toward our table and sat down.

"She was afraid," Ginny said simply. Then she looked around. "Everyone's here. Dad's up there..." she did a head count. "Where's Harry?"

"Saw him outside the hall right after, well, you know," I said.

"He can't have left then, Ginny," Bill said soothingly, "You were just out there, weren't you? He wouldn't have been able to get out without you seeing."

At this, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all exchanged worried looks. Harry _did_ have an invisibility cloak. But Ron shook his head. "Nah, you're right, Bill. Harry's not that stupid." However, Ginny did not seem appeased.

"Did you find what you were all looking for?" She asked Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "There's just one thing left, and I think Harry meant to finish that once the battle starts again... when Voldemort comes up to the castle with his snake..."

At that moment, Dad walked over hurriedly, "We've only got minutes left, and I want you all to listen carefully; We've developed a plan, and we think that if - "

But he was suddenly interrupted as the same high voice crackled like ice through the hall. There were a few screams and everyone around us gasped.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

I was too busy paying attention to the following words to register every reaction in the room. "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall all be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

A second of silence ticked away and then Ginny whispered a distinct, "_No."_ With that she sprinted out of the Great Hall. McGonigal was already racing toward the door, Dad just behind them. Ron and Hermione rushed past, both shaking madly. I looked at George and we both ran as well. Out of the hall, down the corridor, down the flights of broken stairs, passed the paintings all shouting and crying "It can't be true!" and "Don't give up!". Finally we reached the front doors of the castle, the stretch of lawn just before us. There was indeed a crowd of them down there, and we continued to sprint down the grassy slope. I heard the terrible cries before I saw it myself.

"NO!" McGonigal screamed.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

And then I did see him. Dead on the grass at Voldemort's bare feet. Eyes closed, his scar in view. "NO!" I shouted, and I felt Sara beside me once again. She was screaming unintelligibly, I couldn't make out a word. "HARRY!" I shouted, as if calling his name would once again turn his head in my direction.

"Harry!" People all around me were shouting, it didn't matter if they knew him or not. I heard Hagrid sobbing nearby, and suddenly felt chills run all along my body as I heard the familiar sobs of my mother's. "_No, Harry!_"

And suddenly the disbelief in me turned to anger, fury. It seemed to go that way with everyone else as I heard foul words suddenly erupt.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Ron was screaming over and over.

"Manky GITS!"

"You pathetic, noseless, son of a bitch!" Sara screeched. I would have laughed if I weren't so angry. Harry Potter couldn't die. Couldn't be dead. He was the Boy Who _Lived_... like my own brother...

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted, and I felt my own throat close. I couldn't speak and there was not a word uttered around me.

"It is over!" Voldemort declared. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"HE BEAT YOU!" Ron cried, and suddenly I found my voice. People were screaming again at them, words of a abuse and hatred, but only for a second. There was a BANG and I couldn't find my voice once again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself."

Fury boiled under my skin at his words. He was lying. Harry would never run. Harry would never give up like that. The slimy git was trying to make himself look greater. In front of me, Ginny was huffing madly, and I could see furious tears running down her freckled face.

And suddenly, I saw Neville Longbottom running forward, straight for Voldemort. His wand was raised and the look on his face said it all – You don't talk shit about Harry Potter while Neville Longbottom's around. But Voldemort was quicker, and Neville was thrown back, his wand disappearing into the dark. "And who is this?" hissed Voldemort. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Someone began to cackle and I recognized it as Bellatrix Lestrange. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort said, staring down at Neville who was struggling to get back to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville shouted.

I had never loved Neville more.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" He shouted.

Blood boiled under my skin, my heart raced as we all screamed and raised our fists to the air, swearing our allegiance forever to Harry and Dumbledore, "YEAH!"

Voldemort looked around, and for a split second I held eye contact with him. I sneered and narrowed my eyes, brashly holding up my middle finger to him.

"Very well," he said as his eyes scanned the rest of the crowd, and then fell back to Neville. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." He waved his wand and from behind us, a window smashed. An object flew into his hand, long, bone white fingers catching it gracefully. He unfolded the object and I saw that it was the Sorting Hat. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't, they, Neville Longbottom?" He pointed his wand at Neville, who immediately grew stiff, under a full body bind curse. Voldemort then stuffed the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head, covering his eyes. I raised my wand and began to step forward, ready to lunge for Neville, but every single Death Eater raised their wands as well, and directed them toward the crowd. I appeared to not be the only one who had tried to oppose.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," and with that, the Hat burst into flames. There were gasps and screams, personally I shouted and started to run straight at Neville, not caring about the Death Eaters.

And then there was total chaos.

Hundreds of people burst from the front doors of the castle, reinforcements pouring onto the grounds and shouting war cries at the top of their lungs. At the same time, Hagrid's brother came from around the side of the castle yelling "HAGGER!", provoking the other giants standing behind Voldemort. Centaurs were storming from behind the Forbidden Forrest, kicking Death Eaters in the backs. People were running and curses were once again flying everywhere.

Ginny was firing curses at the Death Eaters closest to where Harry had been laying, trying to get close enough. I fired a curse at the same time that Sara did, and together we pinned a Death Eater against a tree. I turned to rush toward Neville, but at that second Neville was free from the body bind curse, and the burning hat fell to the ground. Without missing a beat, Neville drew a sword from the Hat and yielded it with a skill that could never have been expected from him. With a single swing, Voldemort's great serpent was dead upon the floor, blood gushing from its head, though the edges of it looked singed, as if it had been burned by the blade of the sword.

Voldemort was screaming in fury and I aimed a curse at him, which was repelled. The fight was being pulled like an invisible tidal wave back toward the castle. Ginny was still searching madly for Harry, and Greyback lunged out of nowhere for her.

"No!" I shouted, and sprinted forward, dodging curses as I went.

"Oh no you don't!" Bill yelled, and together we shot curse after curse at Greyback, who growled and bared his pointed teeth at us. With a flash of his wand, Bill had flung the werewolf back against a tree, momentarily taken care of.

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell, and I ducked automatically. Looking up I saw Rookwood once again in front of me, eyes livid. "Take _that!_" Sara yelled. She fired a curse at him, and he writhed for a second just in front of the doors to the castle. He recovered, but she was quicker. She marched straight up to him, drew back her fist, and let it snap forward, punching him full in the face. Rookwood's cries of fury as he stumbled backward were drowned out while George and I laughed manically, firing curses together to finish him off.

We were running into the entrance hall now, and I could see Voldemort dueling at least five people at once. That aside, we were winning, there were hundreds of witches and wizards pouring in all over the room. Shopkeepers from Hogsmeade, the parents of every students it seemed, and even officials from the Ministry that I could distinguish. The centaurs were stampeding through the hall, firing arrows at all the Death Eaters. House Elves poured from the kitchens, led by Kreacher who was shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of house elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" I roared with laughter as I saw them stabbing the Death Eaters in the feet and in the shins, triumphant looks on the pointed faces.

It was enough to fire anyone up. I could almost feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins, keeping me alive. Every sense was heightened, I was hyper aware of each curse coming in my direction, as if I could sense it. My dodging skills were impeccable, and most of all my spells were without fault. Nearly every one hit its target, and I made my way through the crowd toward the Great Hall, following members of my family in a sort of dance.

Twisting, twirling, ducking, lunging, swinging, jabbing, and slicing, I found myself in the middle of the brawl surrounded by my friends and family – the battle dance in full swing. Dolohov fell with a scream at Flitwick's hand, Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid. Ron and Neville floored Greyback. Sara and Angelina overthrow a masked Death Eater, Dad and Percy tackling Thicknesse, and together, George, Lee and I slammed Yaxley to the ground.

To my right, Voldemort was dueling McGonigal, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once, none of them able to finish him. To my left I saw Bellatrix fighting Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all of them a fierce look of determination on their faces. But Bellatrix was equal to them, and a killing curse nearly hit Ginny... Mum slammed past me and ran forward.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" She pushed past students, leaving her cloak behind and with a swipe of her wand, she began to duel. She was magnificent, and I felt the the heat coursing through me. Bellatrix was no longer smiling, her lips curled and she fought too. Mum pushed students aside who tried to help. "No! Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!" she screamed.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. I snarled involuntarily and began to run forward at her, "What will happen when Mummy's gone?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mum screamed.

Bellatrix laughed and just as I reached my mother's side, a flash of green light hit the cackling witch just above her breast, and she fell.

Voldemort's ear piercing scream caused me to turn around, dodging another curse and firing another curse at a Death Eater I didn't recognize. The Dark Lord raised his wand at my mother, and I shot a curse at him, but missed.

"PROTEGO!" Someone shouted. I looked around for the source of the sound and my eyes fell as a figure was slipping from underneath a cloak.

"HARRY!" I roared.

"Harry!"

"Its POTTER!"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"_HE'S ALIVE!" _

Cheers erupted all around the hall, but Harry held up a hand. I looked from him to Voldemort – who's face had never been more terrifying. The two faced each other, and a crowd was beginning to form in a circle around them. "I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and dead silence fell amongst the hall. I felt Ginny stand in front of me, and George come to my side. Somehow, Sara found me again, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. "Its got to be like this. Its got to be me."

Voldemort hissed like a snake. "Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody." Harry said, "There are no more Horcruxes. Its just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" Voldemort hissed, and I couldn't help but picture him as a dirty great serpent, coiled and ready to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

I realized I was holding my breath, but I couldn't seem to figure out how to breath. The two began to circle around each other, and the dance continued.

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"ACCIDENTS!" Voldemort screamed, as if Harry had struck a nerve. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

" I meant to, and thats what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

It must have been the first time Voldemort had heard his real name in ages, because he flinched as if he'd been smacked and hissed, "_You dare?"_

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," Harry said. The suspense was eating away at the crowd, though many of us seemed to be confused. I was slowly piecing things together in my head, as I tried to keep up.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both." said Harry, in a very final, yet matter-of-fact sort of tone.

"You think _you_ know magic than I do?" Voldemort asked in disbelief, "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" Voldemort screamed, "Too weak to dare, to weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the Death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong."

At this, everyone sucked in a breath at once. Sara grabbed my hand, and I clutched hers tightly. I felt her eyes on me and I turned to look into hers, but only for a moment. She turned back to the scene as Voldemort's voice interrupted the muttering.

"_Dumbledore is dead!" _Voldemort screamed, as if the words would send daggers at every ear who heard it. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead. But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's the moment you started hunting down my mother." At this point I was almost completely, if not totally lost, but my brain struggled to work, even after only five hours of sleep the previous night, and the sun slowly beginning to creep over the mountains. "And you never realized it, because of the one thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronous, did you, Riddle?" Harry paused and sucked in a breath. "Snape's Patronous was a doe. The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children." I didn't know how Harry knew this, and I could hardly believe the words as they came out of his mouth. Snape loved Harry's mother. My brain quickened pace as all the pieces began to fall into place; Why Snape had hated Harry, and his father, Why Dumbledore had always trusted Snape.

"You should have realized," Harry continued, "he asked her to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was was all," Voldemort sneered. "But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him off!" This one piece was still not fitting, why in the hell would Dumbledore choose for Snape to kill him? However, I listened.

"It matters not!" Voldemort shrieked madly. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the master of the wand!"

Now that sounded familiar, the Elder Wand was from the children's book mum used to read us. Brain on hyperdrive, I put two and two together. The Elder Wand was real. It existed. Voldemort wanted it. Dumbledore had it.

"But I got there ahead of you, little boy," Voldemort seethed, "I reached the wand before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," Harry said nonchalantly, only adding to Voldemort's displeasure. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance. Its all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... Try... Try for some remorse..."

"You dare - ?"

"Yes, I dare. Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle." Harry paused and started again, "That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand choses the wizard. The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand have given him its allegiance... The trust master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Shock was etched across Voldemort's snake face, but he quickly recovered. "But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance, I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him." Harry's hand twitched. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

With the truth in the open, the sun's morning beams of bright red and gold poured in through the nearest window, the light shining on the spot where Harry and Voldemort stood. The two raised their wands and at the same moment yelled, either one of them prepared to die.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The beating in my ears was louder than a thousand drums. I watched with the crowd as The Dark Lord fell to the ground like a puppet who's strings had been cut. A second ticked away as people stared, daring to believe their own eyes. Harry stood there, half panting, wand still pointed at the corpse.

And then the world exploded.

Cheers and screams of delight chorused around me, and suddenly we were all running toward The Boy Who Lived. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were the first to reach him, but George and I were able to lift him to the top of our shoulders and cheer, "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived!" Wizards and witches all around were clapping madly, not a soul in the crowd could say that they hadn't been crying with tears of joy.

"Ha-rry! Ha-rry! Ha-rry!" The crowd chanted, and hoards of people pushed and shoved just to touch the boy who had saved us all. The centaurs, house elves, and ghosts alike were applauding him. When we finally set Harry down, I searched the crowd for Sara, and found her standing next to a girl named Kassandra from our year. It took five strides to cross the throng of people, and when I reached her I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

People around us cheered louder, whooping gleefully, though when half of them didn't even know our names. When I finally pulled back to gauge her expression, she was beaming, and reached up on her tip toes to place another kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around best I could through the tightly knit crowd. Placing her back on her feet, George clapped me on the back and roared his approval.

The crowd slowly began to spread as people ran to find loved ones, and I turned around to see Ginny snogging Harry most ardently in the middle of it all. Ron was swinging Hermione off her feet and Luna was doing the same sort of funky dance that she and her father had preformed at Bill's wedding. Neville's grandmother was rushing toward him, tears running down her face, almost screaming her approval and pride.

"He's gone," Sara said, grinning.

"The war is over," I said, "Families won't be torn apart any longer,"

"And you're here," she said. "Will you stay?"

"As long as you want me here,"

"Promise you won't fly off in a dazzling firework display again?"

"I promise. And I regret doing that in the first place."

"Don't worry, I've forgiven you," she said sweetly, kissing me again. "You know... not once have I heard you crack a joke today."

"I figured it was a little inappropriate," I shrugged, and she laughed. "Would you like to hear one, though?" I offered.

"But of course," she said smiling.

"Knock Knock,"

"Who's there?"

"You Know,"

"You Know Who?"

"Its okay! He's dead! You can say his name now!"

Sara wasn't the only one who heard it, and so she wasn't the only one to burst out laughing. It wasn't as funny as it seemed, but the atmosphere was so light, so filled with victory that any sensation you felt was heightened.

"Hey, I've got one," George said, trying to control his laughter. "How many Slytherins does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Dunno," I said.

"None, but it takes five of them to say how fast they _could_ screw it in with their father's Ministry connections."

Once again, the group of people surrounding us roared with laughter, though I saw Horace Slughorn looking slightly disgruntled.

"I've got another one," I said quickly. "Why did Severus Snape stand in the middle of the road?" Faces around me looked expectantly, "So that nobody could tell which side he was on!"

Sara was double over with laughter, but as the sound died down, people began to scatter. She took my hand and we walked toward my family, where it seemed they were trying to keep onlookers at a steady distance from Harry, so not to crush him. Ginny was closest to him, sitting slightly behind him with her arms around his shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"I trust you'll be explaining everything in full detail once we get home," Mum was saying to him, brushing his hair out of his face, and conjuring a damp cloth out of thin air to wipe the dirt and soot off of his face.

"Yeah, mate, I'd like to know what was in those memories of Snape's," Ron said.

"I think we'd _all_ like to know what you three have been up to over the past months, actually," George said. "Whats a Horcrux?"

"Alright, alright," Dad said, "Lets leave Harry some space, he defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time only minutes ago, you know."

Harry looked exhausted, like he was seventy instead of seventeen, like he could sleep for a hundred years and still be sleepy when he woke up. Luna was walking over toward where we sat, pushing a few wizards back as she went.

I made eye contact with Ron and he glanced from Sara, to our hands, to me with a very questioning look on his face. Hermione was smiling at Sara friendly, and I was glad that she at least, had enough tact not to look like she was going to interrogate her.

I coughed slightly, and that made Ron look away. I would explain later, when Mum wasn't going around in a circle licking her thumb repeatedly and wiping some smudge of dirt or debris from all of our faces, and commenting on the state of our clothing. "Oh, now where's he run off to?" Mum fretted, looking to the spot where Harry had seemed to be sitting only a moment ago.

"I expect he went to get some sleep," Hermione said. "I know where we'll find him," she said, looking to Ron.

"Right, shall we?" He held out a hand and they started to walk off.

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare wake him if he's already asleep!" Mum called after him.

"You know, I think Harry's got he right idea," George said, and yawned for effect, patting his mouth. "I think I'll go up to the old dormitory as well, Goodnight, all,"

"We should go deliver the news to Andromeda," Bill said sadly, holding tight to Fleur's hand. "She's still at home with Teddy,"

"Ah, Leetle Teddy," Fleur said sadly, "'E will never know how volderful his parents were,"

Sara yawned then (trying to hide it, though poorly), and swayed on her feet marginally.

"I think maybe we should get you somewhere to sleep," I said, stroking her hair. She nodded sleepily, "Lead the way," I said, not wanting to say which of our dormitories we headed to. I kissed Mum on the cheek and waved to my family as we left. Looking back I saw Mum hug Dad tightly, whispering in his ear.

**Please Read and Review! **


End file.
